


As Much Time As You Need

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [31]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Canon Nonbinary Character, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Kissing, Nipple Piercings, Nonbinary Character, Other, PWP, Pet Names, They are in LOVE Harold, Tongue Piercings, body mods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the prompt: Gibraltar/BH with them being together for a while now and Gibraltar asking if BH wants to take things into the bedroom. First time sex together is very cute and lovely esp when both talk about their limits and likes. While Bh showers Gibraltar with love bites, their hands exploring Gibraltar's body. Their hand grasping his hair and they learn the prettiest moan Gibraltar makes and says, "I want to learn every part of you that makes you moan like that"OrIn which Makoa finally gives the green on having sex and Bloodhound wants to find out what makes him tick.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Makoa Gibraltar
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Kudos: 23





	As Much Time As You Need

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support me, request junk from me, or make art of any of my stuff, you can find me on social media (have age in your bio and be 18+ to interact.)
> 
> Tumblr (most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess 
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

Makoa was a wonderful partner.

He was kind, thoughtful, and could keep in pace with how Bloodhound thought. Bloodhound adored him in his entirety, the way he could light up a room just by laughing, to how he took everyone’s feelings into account. Yet, he knew when to tell people no, to have his own space. Bloodhound admired that about him greatly, it wasn’t easy to tell people no, especially when everyone seemed to want to go to him for things.

Makoa had admitted to Bloodhound when they began dating that he hadn’t dated in a while. Explaining that his ex was practically the love of his life and so this was all very new to him. Bloodhound, ever patient and kind, had touched his shoulder softly and told him that they understood completely and that healing from a past love was difficult. That they were healing from their past as well, but for familial reasons.

Slowly, they open up to each other while dating. Makoa learns of Bloodhound’s intense insomnia and finds out that they’re comforted by his presence, so he practically moves into their room. Bloodhound had admitted that his snores and just hearing him breathe had brought them enough comfort most nights to at least get a few hours. Makoa’s heart had fluttered when they’d said it so softly whilst holding his hand, playing with his fingers, unused to talking so freely of their affections.

Makoa was loud of his affections, hugging them, kissing their face or over their helm and respirator, he was so sweet kissing their knuckles and complimenting them. His love was loud and blatant, nearly melting Bloodhound into a puddle if he did it in front of the other legends. They about tripped over themself when Makoa was in the lounge room on the couch, Ajay, Elliott, and Wraith all in other chairs and chatting. When Bloodhound had entered the room, Makoa had beamed so bright and held out his arms for them whilst exclaiming, “There’s my favorite puppy dog!  C’mere , we’re  talkin ’ about the way we got the drop on Elliott over here last game.” 

And Bloodhound had burned to their ears, thankful of their lower face mask and quietly stalked over only to get tugged into Makoa’s side to rest against him. Able to hear the rumbling of his voice and his animated laughter and hand movements.

Bloodhound, on the other hand, was quiet about their own affections. They wrote him poetry or made him charms out of wood. Their kisses were full of such love and adoration the same way, no words needed. They quite liked the shade of red he turned whenever they brought him flowers as well, quietly explaining their properties and that he could use them in baths. They always delighted when he’d come to their bed smelling as such from them. 

But, Bloodhound was not as loud of their affections verbally. Small touches, gifts, all their love was built into touch. Their uncle, Artur, had been a man of expressing his love through actions other than words. His words were always harsh, but his actions always kind, and Bloodhound took that from him as well. Although, their words could be just as soft, if the mood struck.

Today is an actions day. They had spent the evening together, and upon night fall had been in Bloodhound’s bed. Bloodhound was sitting and reading a book, their back to Makoa’s chest who had his arms wrapped around their middle, cheek against the top of their head and humming something pleasant. He was dressed in his night wear of just his boxers, something that had flustered Bloodhound months ago but now they were used to it. Though, they still really,  _ really  _ appreciated the view that came with it.

Bloodhound was in a loose t-shirt that most definitely belonged to Makoa with how it hung on their body, and gray sweatpants. Appreciating the warmth from his body and the furs over their lap.

One of Bloodhound’s hands after flipping a page will come down to rest on Makoa’s leg, stroking over his calf and up his thigh absentmindedly. They like the way his breath hitches when their chilly hand draws up his thigh, the melody of his humming sometimes fading out.

They feel Makoa adjust behind them, Bloodhound only making a soft noise in their throat at the light adjustment. Their curls are tucked behind their ear, carefully swept behind their neck by warm hands so equally as warm lips can press to their neck. It makes Bloodhound emit a sigh, tipping their head to the side to allow better access, only allowing Makoa to kiss back up to their pierced ear pressing kisses along the shell.

The page they were on is bookmarked with a ribbon, the book set to the side and their hand coming up to find Makoa’s beautiful long hair to curl their fingers into at the back of his head. A soft hum leaving them when he noses their neck fondly, his fingers drumming on their abdomen.

“Is something on your mind, beloved?” Bloodhound murmurs out, their breath hitching when Makoa’s warm, calloused hands slide under their shirt just to rest on their abdomen. They can’t help but to lightly arch into the touch, seeking out his heat much like a cat might.

“Just trying to figure out how to say it,” Makoa laughs softly into their neck after a small nod, tracing mindless shapes into Bloodhound’s abdomen. Patient as ever, Bloodhound strokes their fingers through his hair, humming fondly when he presses a kiss at the crook of their neck once more like he’s steeling himself. “I. ..well , I guess I  gotta be blunt about it, huh? I, well, was wonderin’ if you might want to...have sex?”

His voice is embarrassed, low and almost breathy when he says it like he wants it to be a whisper. Bloodhound picks it up instantly, a smile on their face and a soft laugh bubbling from their own lips. “Of course. Is this inquiry for a later date or--”

“Now. Uh- if you don’t mind, that is?” Makoa accidentally cuts off in his excitement. It’s not as if Bloodhound didn’t notice he was hard behind them, they were leaning against him after all. They figured it was just his body acting naturally and not that he had been thinking. They’d had days where they would kiss intensely, where Bloodhound would be atop him and straddling his body and kiss over his neck and leave bite marks and bruises- but they never went further. Makoa would become nervous and Bloodhound never moved forward.

Carefully, Bloodhound moves from his arms and sets their book on their nightstand. Just as gently, they’re moving Makoa to lie down, straddling his hips and sighing at the feeling of his heat, whilst Makoa whimpers at the pressure of their weight on his cock. “What is it that you like, my love?” They murmur softly, stroking their cold hands up his rounded yet firm abdomen, up to his chest before their nails softly rake back down his body. Adoring the way his eyes flutter and his head tips back, his hair splaying across the pillow behind him.

“M...my hair pulled is nice- I like when you, uh, when you bite me. My nipples are sensitive-” Makoa breathes out, shyly looking up at Bloodhound under his lashes. They look like a hungry predator above him, their head tilted and clearly listening. At the mention of him liking being bitten, they can’t help but flicker their lips into a grin. Displaying their double  canined grin and dimples.

“Go on,” Bloodhound urges, leaning down to kiss at the corner of his mouth, down his jawline and neck that he tilts to allow them more room. Suckling on his pulse point before their teeth bite down hard enough to cause a bruise without piercing. His reaction is instant, his hips coming up to press against them, hands falling to their wide hips to grip them tightly with a low whimper in his throat.

“G-grinding,” Makoa gasps out, Bloodhound’s hips rolling down against his own right on cue and rocking back and forth across his cock through his boxers and their own pants. A swear falls from his lips, feeling their cold, full lips press kisses down over his shoulder and humming for him to continue. “Love your mouth, thought of what-  _ hnhh _ \- what you could do with it. Seen how you work with it-” 

That admission makes Bloodhound’s face flush. True, they did have an oral fixation, often times finding comfort in pressure on their split, pierced tongue. Though, perhaps they should have realized that Makoa liked to watch them use it, especially when he would eye them when they accidentally nicked their finger with their knife and would draw it to their mouth.

Fingers find Makoa’s hair, pulling at the root and forcing his head back to expose more skin. Instantly a moan rocks from his body, his hands tightening on their hips and his own hips rocking up against them with a harsh throb of his cock  felt and a swear blossoming from his lips. 

The sudden moan makes Bloodhound growl back in return, moving their mouth from his neck to look down at him from on his lap. Seeing his flushed face, his eyes half lidded, looking oh so beautiful beneath them. They pull his hair a little tighter, grinding their own hips down harsher and delight in pulling that sound from him again.

Oh, he was a  **_ masochist _ ** .

“I wish to learn every part of you that makes you moan like that,” Bloodhound breathes out, their other hand coming down to gently tug the ring through his nipple at first. Watching his eyes flutter and look unfocused up at them, and with a harsher tug, another moan is released, his head falling to the side when they ease their grip in his hair. “How much time do you have for me tonight?”

“As much time as you need.”

“And if I need you for  **_ days  _ ** to explore your body?”

A whine falls from Makoa’s lips, his head falling back and a shaky sigh leaving his lips. “ _ As much time as you need, baby _ .”

Bloodhound’s lips quirk into a predatory grin, moving to remove that pressure from Makoa’s lap and move to between his legs instead. Watching with delight as he throws an arm over his face and whimpers when they cup him through his boxers and feel his length through the fabric.

“That is a dangerous thing to offer,” Bloodhound murmurs, hooking their fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Makoa’s hips go up to help them slide them off, but Bloodhound keeps their hands right there just to hear him whine in frustration. “Are you a fan of rope?”

Judging by the weak moan falling from his lips, they’ll take that as a yes.


End file.
